My Mysterious Dream
by x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x
Summary: Kurama se va de casa para ir a una universidad lejana y se siente solo, esta un poco triste, y la noche de la llegada a su nueva casa tiene un extraño sueño, quien es esa chica de sus sueños..o no es un sueño?Lean!Unn SongFic OneShot


Saludos! soy la que hizo esta cosa..si... xD no soy buena en esto, pero bueno, esto esta basado en un "sueño" que tuve xD tenia este ''fic'' por ahí perdido, y como por publicar no hay nada que perder..

El protagonista de esta historia es Kurama (cosa de la que ya os habreis dado cuenta o por el summary, o con ver solo el fic por encima xD).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen (solo los tome prestados para hacer este one shot u,u)

Nada mas que decir, espero que os guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**My Misterious Dream**

By Kaori Kitsune

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kurama's POV)

Después de un dia ajetreado, de visitar a mis amigos y de venir de la universidad, me dispuse a descansar un rato. Ya era de noche y bastante tarde, creo que me entretuve a hablar con ellos, pero en fin, solo fue una escapada, tengo algunos dias libres y después de todo tenía ganas de verlos a todos, a ver como les iba, y sobretodo de ver a mi madre. Pero al final del dia me volví, ya que cada uno volvía a su trabajo, menos Hiei, claro. Él todavía seguía trabajando en el Makai, vigilando que ningun "estúpido ningen" como dice él, fuera a parar por descuido al Makai, y parece que ultimamente anda con mucho trabajo.

Ah, será mejor que duerma, de verdad que estoy cansado, además creo que me irá bien dormir para dejar de pensar en todas las preocupaciones que tengo metidas en mi cabeza...me va a dar migraña...

( My POV)

Oh...¿ahora dónde estoy? ah, ya sé..debo estar soñando. Al menos esto se ve un sitio tranquilo´´.- pensó Kurama mientras miraba el paisaje, estaba en un sitio muy bonito, todo era de un color azul intenso, púrpura brillante. Él estaba sentado en la arena, mirando un tranquilo mar brillante y un cielo lleno de estrellas, parecia un mundo de esos que solo se ven o se leen en los cuentos de hadas.

- Bueno, si esto se ve un sitio tranquilo es porque tú quieres que lo sea.- le dijo una voz.

- Eh¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó Kurama, intrigado por como la chica podía oír lo que pensaba, y extrañado porque normalmente soñaba con gente que conocía, o habia visto, pero sin embargo a ella no la conocía de nada, aunque le transmitía tranquilidad.

- Ohm... perdona, me llamo Kaori.- le contestó. Al hablarle se acercó un poco a Kurama, el cual pudo ver que la voz provenía de una chica, no lo sorprendió mucho ya que por el timbre de voz se lo imaginó. La chica tenia el pelo color berenjena, aunque le brillaba. Tenia los ojos del mismo color de su pelo, pero un tono mucho mas claro, casi que parecia rosa. Era bastante bonita.

- Ah..perdóna que sea maleducado pero..

- ¿Que qué hago en tu sueño? Bueno verás..yo, al contrario que tú, no soy "real". Yo vivo en los sueños de la gente, a veces, cuando estan tristes..hago sus sueños agradables para que al menos pasen una noche tranquila.

- Vaya..pues has venido al sitio adecuado.- le dijo, sonriendole tristemente.- Pareces la única que se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo..

- Sí, lo se. No sueles contarle a la gente lo que sientes¿verdad?.- le miró con cara tímida, como reprochandose su atrevimiento a hablarle con tanta confianza.- Bueno.. aunque eso no significa que la gente no se de cuenta, hay personas que por mas que intentes ocultarlo, se acaban dando cuenta.- dijo sonriendo de forma divertida, pero triste.- Bueno, creo que yo soy una de esas personas... nñ.

- Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que hablas de ésto...si es verdad que te metias en los sueños de la gente¿tambien hablabas con ellos, verdad?

- Mmm, si, hablaba con ellos..pero no de la misma manera que ahora, la verdad es que no se porque te cuento esto, pero como me cogiste de sorpresa mientras venía a animarte, sentí que debía hacer algo fuera del "protocolo".

- ¿Protocolo?

- Bueno, la gente cuando esta deprimida o preocupada por algo, desea dormir tranquilamente, o soñar con algo confortante para poder apartarse de sus preocupaciones y poder pasar un buen momento...aunque éste no sea real.- Kurama asintió.- Yo no me dedicó a contarle a los que sueñan por qué estoy aquí, quién soy, mi vida ni nada por el estilo. Ellos se dejan llevar por lo que yo les digo y hago que pasen la mejor noche posible, no tengo por qué contarles algo que no hay necesidad de decir.

- Entiendo..entonces¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?.- le preguntó con curiosidad. Kaori rió un poco.

- Bueno, tú me parecias mas inteligente y realista, asi que pensé que con simples trucos no te podría convencer de que esto podría ser tu realidad si te lo propusieras, bueno no exactamente, pero el sentimiento sería el mismo.- Kurama arqueó una ceja, Kaori suspiró.- Si, se que es raro, pero vengo con buena intención...tal vez no empecé con buen pie y debería haberlo hecho igual que antes nñ perdona si te agobie con mi historia.

- No te preocupes, no me molestaste, aunque creo que no dices toda la verdad..- dijo Kurama, pensativo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?.- le preguntó confundida.

- Tenías razon con eso de que a mí no me podrías engañar haciendome pensar que esto es una realidad, ya que yo soy muy consciente de lo que es un sueño y lo que no. Pero.. no crees que tal vez me contaste todo esto...por que tal vez lo necesitabas?

- Tal vez...- dijo Kaori, sentándose a su lado.- Pero ese no es tu problema, y si estoy aquí es justo para lo contrario, para ayudarte con los tuyos.- le dijo, mirandole a los ojos con los suyos color purpura brillante a la luz de la noche.- Asi que vamos.- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.- Aunque sepas mas de la cuenta...todavía tengo que conseguir que pases una buena noche.- dijo mirandole con picardia. Kurama rió.

- No creo que lo consigas, sin ofender.- le contestó sonriendole, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno... pues entonces me lo tomaré como un reto personal, asi que tranquilo, no me ofendes.- dijo y le cogió la mano a Kurama y se lo llevó a rastras,corriendo hacia algún lugar.

- ¡Ei, espera¿A dónde me llevas?.- le dijo un tanto preocupado, a pesar de que sabia que solo era un sueño.

- A ningún sitio en especial, solo a...- se detuvo y se giró a mirar a Kurama.- ...disfrutar de la noche.- y sonrió.

Kaori le tomó la mano a Kurama y dando un salto empezaron a volar por el cielo. No le sorprendió mucho, ya que no era la primera vez que estaba a esa distancia del suelo, pero el paisaje que se veia desde arriba era muy tranquilo, mágico...

Que bonita vista... ´´ - pensó Kurama.

**_Sueña, con un mañana_**

**_Un mundo nuevo, debe llegar..._**

**_Kaori miró a Kurama sonriendole y éste le devolvio la sonrisa no muy convencido._**

**_Ten fe_**

**_Es muy posible si tu estas decidido..._**

Descendieron rápidamente y sobrevolaron un pequeño bosque lleno de luces. Al pasar por ellas Kurama notó una sensación de libertad inmensa..tranquilamente podría perderse por esos parajes, incluso le recordó a su libertad como Youko, que aunque no podía negar que complacía, esos dias de ladrón de Makai habian terminado...no quería volver a ser más quién era antes, con eso solo trajo muerte a sus seguidores. En ese entonces no le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de sus aliados, solo pensaba que cuántos mas murieran, más dificil sería cometer grandes robos. Pero eso se acabó...ahora se sentía arrepentido por las vidas que se cobró en el pasado, y aunque ahora intentaba redimirse, esas cosas siempre estarían presentes...

_**Sueña, que no existen fronteras, ni amor sin barreras...**_

_**No mires atrás...**_

Kaori al notar sus pensamientos le dió un apretón de manos como animo con la mano derecha con la que agarraba la opuesta de Kurama. Kurama tenía la extraña sensación de que Kaori entendía perfectamente como se sentía, asi que agradeció ese apretón y prosiguieron su vuelo.

Vive con la emoción de volver a sentir...a vivir la paz

Sobrevolaron un lugar conocido para el kitsune. Era su casa...bueno, la nueva casa de su madre. En el jardín se podían ver unas preciosas flores, concretamente rosas rojas, que habian sido plantadas por él mismo hace tiempo, antes de viajar para irse a una universidad de prestigio. Kaori descendió y aterrizaron detrás del jardín de rosas. Kurama miró sin entender por qué paraban en ese lugar...

**_Siembra en tu camino un nuevo destino_**

**_Y el sol brillará_**

Unos segundos más tarde apareció una sombra y se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos. Kurama se sorprendió de ver quién era.

Su madre estaba dirigiendose hacia ellos...pero paró antes de llegar.Se detuvo delante de una de las rosas de Kurama y la olió detenidamente mientras que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Shuiichi...´´

**_Donde las almas se unan en luz_**

**_La bondad y el amor renacerán..._**

Kurama pudo oir en que pensaba. En su cara se mostró cariño hacia su madre y una triste sonrisa.

Te estaré esperando...´´- susurraba la madre de Kurama.

Kaori volvió a coger la mano de Kurama y volvieron volar. Esta vez se detuvieron en otro sitio conocido. El templo de Genkai. Ahora se veia una escena de cuando estuvo por ultima vez allí con todos, charlando y despidiendose de todos, ya que en un par de dias se iría a esa lejana universidad, incluso Hiei había ido.

_**Y el día que encontremos ese sueño, cambiará**_

_**Y no habrá nadie que destruya de tu alma, la verdad...**_

Kurama contempló la escena nostálgico, pero siempre con esa sonrisa triste en su rostro. No esperó tener amigos como ellos en un futuro, ni mucho menos.

Kaori volvió a coger la mano de Kurama y sobrevolaron el templo de la maestra Genkai, mientras un rayo de luz los iluminaba.

**_Sueña (que no existen fronteras)_**

**_Que no existen (ni amor sin barreras...)_**

**_Sin barreras (No mires atrás...)_**

**_No mires atrás...( Ten fe...)_**

**_Es muy posible si tu estas decidido..._**

Kaori le dio las manos a Kurama y le dirigió una sonrisa de amabilidad y éste por primera vez en toda la noche le devolvio una sonrisa de felicidad y mostrandole las gracias por lo que había hecho esa noche.

Le había devuelto la confianza en si mismo, y le había dado una nueva razón para animarse: Tenía gente que siempre estaría a su lado y se preocuparía por él, y era por esa gente que debía de luchar. Los dos se quedarón mirandose durante minutos sin decir nada, sus miradas hablaban, mientras sus cuerpos seguían emitiendo el destello de luz...

**_Sueña con un mundo distinto (con un mundo...)_**

**_Donde todos los dias...(donde todos los dias...)_**

**_El sol brillará..._**

**_Donde las almas se unan en luz_**

**_La bondad y el amor renacerán..._**

**_Kaori cerró los ojos._**

Es hora de despertar Kurama...´´

**_Sueña..._**

Kurama también cerró los ojos.

Gracias por todo...Kaori´´ Kurama besó a la chica que tenía delante, se sentía realmente feliz...

**_Sueña...tú..._**

* * *

FIN! No me gusta mucho como queda ¬¬ bueno..al menos subiendolo garantizo que no se me pierda por el ordenador O.O xDD

vale no me peguen.. ¬¬ la chica lleva ese nombre porque.. porque.. me gusta el nombre.. cuando se lo puse yo no lo tenia... no significa que ella sea... xDD ustedes ya me entienden . sino.. ya me entiendo yo! xD si no es molestia.. le dan al boton y si tal.. me dejan un _**review**_... si les gustó.. y sino.. tambien...vale?... xDD (me hice cansina con los puntos 0¬¬).

* * *

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Kaori Kitsune**

* * *


End file.
